Inked
Inked (2010) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Romantic-UF Editor and Authors Editor: Karen Chance Contributors: Karen Chance, Marjorie M. Liu, Yasmine Galenorn, Eileen Wilks Description Four tattoo themed novellas in on anthology. List of Stories Supernatual Elements mages, weres, shifters, half witches, demons, demon hunter, magic involving tattoos Synopsis by Story "Skin Deep" by Karen Chance — Cassie #4.4 The tale of a war mage in Las Vegas who stumbles across an ominous magical ward that appears as a dragon on her skin–and has a mind of its own. ~ Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales "Armor of Roses" by Marjorie M. Liu — Hunter Kiss #3.5 Demon slayer Maxine Kiss investigates a grisly murder at a high-class soirée, she finds herself involved in a conspiracy dating back to World War II–and a secret mission that her grandmother may have carried out for the US Government, one that involves the mysterious “Armor of Roses.” ~ Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales Per Author: Based off one of my favorite Rumi poems, and is a Hunter Kiss story: When an old man hands Maxine a message from her dead grandmother, she is forced to travel back in time to World War II Shanghai, in order to stop a murderer who is killing people in the present. ~ INKED - anthology | Marjorie M. Liu "Etched in Silver" by Yasmine Galenorn — Otherworld #0.5 Asupernatural agent is on the trail of a sadistic serial killer, when an unexpected ally comes to her aid, setting in motion a magical ritual that may end up binding them together, body and soul. ~ Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales "Human Nature" by Eileen Wilks — Lupi #4.7 When the heavily tattooed body of a man is found in a Northern California town, FBI Agent Lily Yu is drawn into the case. Trouble is, the victim wasn’t human–and the killer isn’t finished.~ Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales Lily Yu turns twenty-nine—a marker she’s decidedly ambivalent about. Her birthday celebration is cut short when the naked, heavily tattooed body of a man is found in a California town. At first it seems like a bizarre ritual killing, but there’s more than magic afoot. The victim, David Pruitt, wasn’t human . . . and years ago, he was Rule Turner’s closest friend. (Note: story occurs before those in Mortal Sins. It’s April, four months after the Turning;) ~ eileenwilks.com Cover Artist Artist: Chad Michael Ward Source: Soullumination: COVER ART - INKED Anthology Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley * Book data: MM-Paperback, 437 pages, Pub: Jan 5-2010, ISBN-0425231976 Cover Blurb From todays most provocative authors come four tales of urban fantasy and paranormal romance exploring body art that is more than it seems-in a world of magic and mayhem that always leaves its mark. This captivating tattoo theme surrounds each authors popular characters and worlds: Karen Chances war mage Lia de Croissets, Marjorie M. Lius demon-hunter Maxine Kiss, Yasmine Galenorns Otherworld Intelligence Agency operative Camille DArtigo, and Eileen Wilks Lupi world. ~ External Links Book: *Goodreads | Inked (World of the Lupi, #5.5) by Karen Chance *Publication Listing: Inked - ISFdb *Soullumination: COVER ART - INKED Anthology - names cover artis Author Pages for Book: *eileenwilks.com - Inked *Inked Anthology - Yasmine Author Websitess: *eileenwilks.com - home Reviews: *Review: Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales *Review: Inked by Karen Chance | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *The Book Lover Girl: Review: Inked *Inked by Karen Chance, Marjorie M Liu, Yasmine Galenorn and Eileen Wilks - Nocturne Romance Reads *Review: Inked Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales *Anthology Review: Inked | Got Fiction? *Inked - Karen Chance, Marjorie M. Liu - Google Books Category:Anthologies Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Magic Tattoos